Nightmares
by DietJutsu
Summary: He always hated Halloween....he always feared the nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't know exactly what I am doing yet, but I do know this. I am going to (try) to get something out everyday and then on Tuesday (Halloween) I will post my final chapter to this little story thing. The one posted on Halloween will (hopefully) be the best of all of the chapters, and by best, I mean most disturbing and scary. (For this is a Halloween dedication after all.) Oh, and don't worry about the little narration thing below, I just felt that I should have _some_humor in her somewhere, so it's there and not the story. Oh, and I mightpost more than once a day, if we're lucky.

-----

Narrator (Me)- Halloween, the one day of the year when someone can dress up in anything they want and not be called a freak or a geek without fashion sense. (Well, for the most part.) The day where candy isn't frowned upon and the children are let out to roam the streets in the dead of night. When the ghosts and the goblins roam, hunting for flesh to feast upon and fresh blood to quench their deadly dry throa…Ow!

Edward Elric- You're exaggerating again.

Narrator (Me)- 'Sweat Drop' Am I, really? Heheh never noticed.

Edward Elric- Well can you just hurry up with the story, Halloween is only a few days away and we don't have a lot of time.

Himura Kenshin- Yes, please hurry, this one would very much like to hear the story.

Narrator (Me)- How the hell…?

Edward Elric- Who cares!? Let's just get on with the story!

Uzamaki Naruto- Yeah! Once this story is over I can go get some ramen! 'Licks lips of hunger'

Inuyasha- And I have to find Naraku!

Many other anime/manga characters- Yeah! Get on with it already! 'Begins to throw things much more hurtful than tomatoes'

Narrator (Me)- All right! All right already! Geez! I'll begin the story, but…how did all of you get here anyway?

Everyone but Narrator- WHO CARES!?

Narrator (Me)- 'Sweat drop' Uh…right.

-----((Chapter One))-----

Edward Elric walked through the streets, dark with the blanket of the night. His hands were stuck in his pants and his head was hung, his blonde bangs covering his face. He passed very few people on his way to head quarters, where he knew the devil awaited him. Small tears streaked his face, leaving a red trail behind.

He lifted his head, looking forward with eyes full dread, fear, and…regret? Not even he was sure what he felt. All this sixteen-year-old boy knew was the fate that awaited him. It gave him butterflies, and not the good kind, oh no! These were the butterflies that eat away at your nerves and tare apart your very being piece by piece, taking away any hope and courage you had had.

He gulped, the door leading to his living hell suddenly appearing before him. He slowly took his right hand from his pocket and reached for the door handle. Then he realized it…

His hand was covered in blood, the blood soaking through his very flesh. Flesh! He…he had his hand back! But when, and how!? Was Alphonse alright!? Did he have his body back as well? Suddenly his fate didn't matter, no matter how horrible it was it no longer mattered, he couldn't go if Alphonse was back!

Edward whipped his body around, taking one swift step forward and ready to run when he saw it…

Blood. The blood swept through the streets like a river of water, erasing everything that was, is, and could have been. He watched with amazement as everything disappeared before him, but through all the red something white stood out. _White?_ He thought. _How could something be white at a time like this?_

But there it was, white as snow, floating on top the blood river that flowed in front of him. Once Edward took a closer look he realized what the white thing was, it was Alphonse. "A-Alphonse!" Ed yelled with all he was worth, about to run when he realized that something was holding him back.

He looked down to his legs, willing them to move while nearly screaming in anguish for his brother, but once he looked he realized an escape wouldn't be easy.

Daggers. _Daggers!?_ He thought as his eyes opened wide with fear. _Daggers!_ They were silver and small with a little black handle. The edges were ridged and there were three small circle shapes running down the middle of the blade on each side. They seemed…strangely familiar.

_Maes Hughes!_ The blonde boy nearly collapsed when this thought occurred to him. He glanced once more to his legs; the legs that were frozen as four daggers penetrated them. "Al…" He began as red tears streamed down his face, burning his cheeks like small streams of acid. "A-Al…" He reached out with his right hand, taking no notice that it was suddenly auto-mail again. "A…" He was cut off as it happened.

BOOM!

The river of blood before him exploded, red smoke filling the air, cutting of his visibility of his younger brother. "Al!" Edward screamed as he jerked forward, his legs straining against the paralyzing knives. "Al…phonse…" His hand, soon bloodied and human again, reached for his brother when his legs let go, leaving him to fall forward.

As his face collided with the ground he looked behind him, terrified at the sight. There, standing with two daggers in each, were his legs…his _auto-mail_ legs. Edward Elric's eyes were filled with something beyond fear, something beyond terror, something beyond pain, and yet he still managed to get up and run.

He was running blindly, his eyes still glued on the legs behind him. He was gasping for breath, the red smoke seeming to drown his lungs in blood. His head and eyes soon turned to look at the site before him, which was and wasn't pleasant.

The smoke was rising, higher and higher until the sky itself couldn't reach it's heights, but Edward wouldn't stop running, he wouldn't quite pushing himself forward until he found his brother. After a few more steps he finally reached the edge of the river where his brother still lay, floating atop the blood while still showing off his brilliant white.

"A-Alphonse." Edward said quietly as more tears began to fill his already blood-shot eyes, these ones as white as the boy before him. He rose his hand out to reach for his young brother and noticed something…his hand was covered with a white glove.

The white glove had some red symbol atop it, something that he knew he knew but he couldn't quite pick out. His hand lifted higher, aiming to his brother. "Al…" He said quietly as he just watched not sure what was happening.

His thumb and middle finger slowly touched, pressing firmly against each other against the young man's will. "A-Al…" He began, the realization of what was happening slowly coming to him.

His fingers began to slowly move, the thumb out while the middle down. "Al…" And in the midst of the movement, it hit him. _Alphonse. _He thought as his fingers snapped, a bright stream of fire igniting before him.

"ALPHONSE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator (Me)- So?

Edward Elric- So what?

Narrator (Me)- _So_ how was it?

Edward Elric- How was what?

Narrator (Me)- WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN 'HOW WAS WHAT'!? THE STORY YOU SHORT…

Edward Elric- 'eye twitches' Short…? 'lunges at narrator'

Narrator (Me)- O.O 'begins to fight the FullMetal Alchemist'

Sagara Sanosuke- 'walks in to see huge fighting dust ball' Whoa, whoa, you too! 'reaches in and pulls narrator and Ed out' What's going on here?

Narrator (Me)- HE WAS BEING AN ANOYYING LITTLE…

Edward Elric- 'eye twitches' Little…? 'Ed and Narrator begin to kick at each other in the air as Sano holds them back'

Sagara Sanosuke- Aw, young love.

Narrator (Me) - Edward Elric- 'glare at Sano'

Sagara Sanosuke- O.O;

Narrator (Me) - Edward Elric- DIE! 'jump on Sano'

Ootori Kyoya- 'walks in to see huge fighting dust cloud' Hmmm. 'leaves'

Sagara Sanosuke- 'tear' So cold hearted.

-----((Chapter Two))-----

_Dark._ That's what ran through his mind_. Dark and…damp._ His eyes were closed yet he could feel it, he could feel that where he was was dark, damp, and quiet._ Where am I?_

That's what ran through his mind. His eyes were closed yet he could feel it, he could feel that where he was was dark, damp, and quiet. 

He tried to open his eyes but realized he could not. He felt like he was sleeping and that the world around him was a dream but…_it can't be._ He tried to shake the strange feeling that clung to his body, but he couldn't move.

"Edward Elric." He could hear echo around him. "Edward Elric, the _FullMetal Alchemist_." This voice, it sounded so familiar yet so different, so close yet so far away, so soothing yet so…gut-wrenching. "I never thought that you'd end up here again.

"_Again!?_ He wanted to speak, to ask so many questions, but his lips wouldn't move and his voice seemed to be lost

"You always thought you would never end up here again." The voice seemed closer now, "You always thought that you had gotten over her, gotten over your selfish feelings." The voice, it faded again.

"But you hadn't!" It was close now, so close that he could feel it's hot and wretched breath breathing in his ear. He now could feel a tingling sensation running up and down both his legs. "I never thought I'd get this pleasure again." The voice spoke again, his smile obvious even with eyes closed.

_What's…what's he talking about?_ He thought, willing his body to move, knowing something horrible was going to happen

"Brace yourself." This time a whisper, a whisper in his ear.

He could feel the tingling in his legs slowly begin to turn to pain. He could feel his legs being pulled away from his body, his body that wouldn't move nor flinch at the pain that began to surge through him. The small tugging soon grew and he could feel his bones dislocate and his muscles tear, and then it happened.

"AHHHHHH!"

He screamed the first movement and noise he could make in a long time. He began to greedily take in deep breaths of air that soon turned thick with the taste of blood. "You haven't forgotten this feeling have you Edward?" The voice asked again, he still couldn't open his eyes and was still blind to what was going on, but it didn't take sight to notice that his legs were missing and that blood was filling around him.

"What's…what's going on?" He managed out between breaths.

"Oh, so you can speak now? Well good, good, because I want to hear your screams when we _really_ hurt you. But for that," the voice grew closer again, "you will need your sight." And as if he was being controlled his eyes opened and he could see again, but he wished that he could just turn away.

Standing before him, like so many years ago, was a gate and a black _thing_, smiling him in the face, his legs in each of its hands. "Remember me?" It asked, a smirk replacing the smile.

His eyes grew wide with fear at the site, it was true, he never thought that he would end up here again, but what did this thing mean by 'selfish thoughts'?

"This time, for meddling it God's domain, we are not going to _only_ take your legs, we are going to be taking something more."

"M-more?" He asked, beginning to shake at the thought of what _more_ could be.

"That's right." The black monster before him said as he stood, walking away and coming back with what seemed to be a body. "Your brother."

He nearly fainted at those words. His brother, why was his brother here, what had _he_ done to be pulled here!? _What did _I_ do to get here!?_ He thought, sweat dripping own his face as watched with terror filled eyes.

"Ah, there you go again, those selfish thoughts of yours, that's why we are taking your brother."

"N-no! He didn't do anything, you have no right to bring him into this!" He screamed, reaching a hand out towards his brother.

"You are correct, he did not do anything, but this is the only way for you to quite your selfish thoughts and actions, by taking away the only self_less_ thing in your life." The black thing began towards the gate, the doors opening ever so slowly.

"No, please." He cried, reaching for his brother with all his strength, wishing with all his might to stand and walk again. "Please don't take him away, he's all I have…all I have anymore." Tears stained his face.

"There you go again, me, me, me." The monster sighed. "Farewell Edward Elric, I hope…" It stopped and turned to him, an evil, bloodthirsty grin upon it's face. "…to see you soon!" And with that said he turned around and proceeded to walk through the gates doors, the young boy in his hands never moving once.

"A-Alphonse…" He cried, reaching for his brother. "Alphonse…" The gates closed, leaving him in the cold dark room. "ALPHONSE!"


End file.
